MKXG~Kharacters (Part 3)
Continued from MKXG~Kharacters (Part 2) Cassie Cage The young, brash daughter of both Johnny Cage and Sonya. As a teenager, she would sneak out of her father's appartment to participate in underground fights. With her brush with Outworld beings as well as the red dragon organization, along with her parents divorcing due to her mother's busy schedule. She joins Special Forces in hopes to get the attention of her mother. She becomes a part of her father's own Special Forces team and was sent to Outworld to obtain Shinnok's Sacred Amulet before Shinnok can escape, but what she'll soon realize is that she and her other team members will get involved in the Outworld civil war. Variations Brawler: 'Cassie wears yellow colored padded gloves. Cassie is also a bit of a grappler (almost a combination of both Kano from his Commando variation and Jax from his Wrestler variation) as she can grab and sometimes slam her opponents. '''Hollywood: '''Cassie wears a pear of big framed sunglasses (like the ones worn by Michael J. Fox from Back to the Future and Sylvester Stallone from Cobra). She can attack from the air and perform air kombos, can also use her guns as well as being like her father and using the nut punch move. '''Spec Ops: '''Cassie has some kind of radio headset on her right ear as well as a tactical device of some kind on the right side of her waste. She use some of the special moves similar to her mother Sonya as well as performing air kombos. Takeda Takahashi The son of Kenshi. He was sent to the newly revived Hanzo Hasashi and was raised and taught by the new leader of the Shiriai-Ryu. He endured a rigorous training session set by his master and was commended. He then was recruited by Johnny Cage and became a member of Cage's Special Forces team. He too was sent to Outworld to try to find and obtain Shinnok's Amulet. He also tries to reconcile his relationship with his father as he wants to get to know him better. Variations '''Shirai-Ryu: '''Takeda wears a skull-like ninja mask. He's quite fast in this variation where he can use quick movements and attacks to fight his opponents. '''Ronin: '''Takeda has Pulse Blades on each of his forearms, and he uses them almost like how B. Orchid does in ''Killer Instinct as he uses them in several combos and special moves. '''Lasher: '''Takeda's blade whips have a orange-yellow glow. He also uses his blade whips in his special moves and can hit multiple times as well as do a decent amount of damage. Jaqui Briggs Jaqualine Briggs is Jax's only daughter. A long time friend of Cassie Cage and also having an uncanny knack for fighting. She joins Special Forces (against her father's wishes) in hopes to continue her family's legacy. Along with the rest of Johnny Cage's team, she is sent to Outworld to find Shinnok's Amulet. But what she will soon realize that her father will be coming back to Special Forces to aid her and her team. Variations '''Full Auto: '''Jaqui's bionic gauntlets have small machine guns attached to them, and she can use her gauntlets to attack from a distance with Rockets just like her father can in his Heavy Weapons variation. '''Shotgun: '''Her bionic gauntlets are white, with them she can shoot short range blasts (like from a shotgun) at her opponents. '''High Tech: '''She wears almost futuristic bionic gauntlets. She can use some kind of plasma which comes from the gauntlets to attack her opponents. Kung Jin A street thug who claims to be the cousin of Kung Lao. After living on the streets of various cities in China, he comes to Raiden's Sky Temple, he then studies about Kung Lao and gets upset at Raiden as he holds him responsible for his alleged cousin's death at the hands of Shao Kahn. Several years after that, he joins Johnny Cage's Special Forces team to reclaim Shinnok's amulet. But he gets into trouble with the locals of Outworld and even sees Kotal Kahn himself, he has also has gotten his team into trouble with the Lin Kuei as well. Variations '''Ancestral: '''The backs of Kung Jin's arrows are white and has a bigger arrow quiver. Kung Jin can also use the power of the Shaolin Spirits to power his arrows. He also is mostly is an aerial fighter as well, and he can change the style of his arrows in this variation. '''Shaolin: '''Along with his Bow & Arrow, Kung Jin also has a Chakram (some kind of disc like weapon made in India), and he can use the Chakram in his normal attacks as well as his special moves. '''Bojutsu: '''The top of Kung Jin's bow glows a fire-like red color. He also uses his Bow a bit more than just shooting arrows as he can use it as like a bo staff. Erron Black A Gunslinger from Earthrealm. Hailing from Texas, Erron Black lived his life as a hardcore mercenary who did jobs for the highest bidder. He met Shang Tsung around 150 years ago who bestowed him magic to maintain his health and youth. Now, he lives in Outworld and was once a assassin for Mileena, but when he came across Kotal Kahn who promised him better pay, he switched sides. He'll help his new boss claim Outworld's throne.....that is if the money is good enough. Variations '''Gunslinger: '''Erron Black has his hat on in this variation. He also has the style of an archetypal Old West Gunslinger as he uses his dual six-shooting pistols to fight his opponents. '''Marksman: '''A makeshift rifle is on his back, and he uses it in fights, though not as fast as his pistols, but the shots are much stronger. '''Outlaw: '''A severed Tarkatan arm (with a blade) is on his back, and he uses it to fight. Giving him some versatility with a sword and firearms. Ferra/Torr A strange duo creature that took the side of Kotal Kahn as he rebelled against Mileena, but as soon put into exile as Kahn couldn't promise them a decent living. As Kung Jin causes trouble with the locals of Outworld, Both Ferra and Torr wanted a piece of the action, but as Kung Jin fights them, they lose. Variations '''Vicious: '''Ferra's helmet gains red colored feathers. Torr mostly uses Ferra in this variation as Ferra uses her claws to attack their opponents. '''Ruthless: '''Torr's bag which covers his head is white. Torr can do more damage in this variation as a part of his special moves. '''Lackey: Ferra is in the background as Torr fights solo and gains unique special moves. D'Vorah A part of a species in Outworld called "Kytinns" they hail from an island called Arnyek. They are insect-like creatures which sport either insect like legs or baby insects. D'Vorah once served Shao Kahn as they in the shadows of Kahn's Outworld tournament captured and imprisoned several Shaolin warriors (which included some of Liu Kang and Kung Lao's masters). Raiden stopped them as Liu Kang and Kung Lao rescued their masters. D'Virah returned to her home on Arnyek until the Outworld civil war broke out. D'Vorah decided to side with Kotal Kahn as she believes that he has the best chance to win the war. She has killed Baraka as well as other of Mileena's followers, she'll serve her master to her dying breath, but she may even have another agenda and serve a higher purpose. Variations '''Swarm Queen: '''Giant Bee-like creatures surround D'Vorah and her insect legs that come from her back are balack and the tips are a blood red color. She can use her "young" against her opponents as like grenades and even send a swarm of smaller insects against her opponents as well. '''Brood Mother: '''D'Vorah is not wearing her hood in this variation. she even acts more like an insect as she can crawl on the ground and use bugs to attack her opponents (not like in her Swarm Queen variation though) '''Venomous: '''Some kind of green liquid drips from her hands. Her physical attacks can poison her opponents as their health will slowly drain. Kotal Kahn A part of an Outworld race known as "Osh-Tekks", Kotal Kahn is clearly responsible for bringing his beliefs to Earthrealm and founded the Aztec society in Mexico. Kotal than returns to Outworld but his race being oppressed by Shao Kahn as Kahn saw Osh-Tekks inferior. Now with the death of Shao Kahn, he for a time served Mileena in her ruling court, but it wouldn't be long until he began to rebel against her and stage a coup and began a civil war in Outworld. He will get help from Johnny Cage's Special Forces team as they're sent to Outworld to obtain Shinnok's Amulet (which they believe that Mileena has it). Though, he is more than glad to aid Cassie cage and the other team members, but for all they know he could lead them to a trap when their guard is down. Variations '''War God: '''Kotal's tattoos are blue and has some kind of weapon (called a Macuahuitl). He uses this weapon to attack his opponents. '''Blood God: '''Kotal's tattoos and eyes glow red and have a pair of circular weapons on his back. He uses his power to summon totems to attack his opponents in this variation. '''Sun God: '''Kotal's tattoos and eyes glow yellow and has a pair of sickles on his back. He's like Kano in his Commando variation as he chokes, grabs and even uses his powers to burn his opponents.